


he's mad, oh no

by spamanootnoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanootnoot/pseuds/spamanootnoot
Summary: THIS IS JUST PORN WHY AM I LIKE THIS





	he's mad, oh no

**Author's Note:**

> bless

Oh god.  
Oh geez, oh god, oh boy.

You've messed up /real/ bad, this time.  
You know you need to stop pushing your brother's temper too much. But he's just so fucking calm all the time. So kind, so nice..

And now, here you are.

Hands and ankles chained up to his bed, a vibrator taped on your dick and its in fucking maximum speed.

"B-bo-boss-! Ahh-!" You came for the third time. Vibrant red liquid splattered on your dirtied ribcage that is stained with blood, cum and has bitemarks all over it.

He was towering above you, his junk was in a pride display infront of you, and its real fuckin' hard. He pressed it against your skull, and you shivered. Smearing his pre-cum around around the edges of your eyesockets before it went down your cheeks and on the side of your mouth. Suddenly, he leaned back a little but just for a short moment before you found yourself gagging on his cock. Tears flooded your eyes and continuously streamed down your face. Finding yourself hard to breathe everytime he slammed his cock into your mouth and makes the tip of his cock pressed on your throat.

The vibrator never taking a break in which resulted you twitching and shaking a lot, thus making the cock in your mouth hits your throat a little too painful.

"You should watch your mouth more often, brother."

The only reply that you could give him was you choking on his dick.

"Oh? You want me to come inside of your mouth?" 

Your eyes widened in fear and if you could, you would protest or shook your head but given by your situation.. That's deemed to be impossible.

His hands went to the back of your head as he pushed it much, much deeper. Your hands gripped on his hips so hard as you felt his thick cock nearly hitting the back of your skull. Oh shit, fuck, it hurts like a bitch.

"Hnngh-!"

He came in your mouth. He took it out and his cum immediately spilled from your mouth and on your clavicle. You coughed and coughed, your cum-filled mouth was threateningly close to spilling them all on you. Your watery gaze looks up to him, you wanted to throw up so bad but you knew your brother wouldn't let you.

"Drink all of it."

It took you awhile but you managed to swallowed most of it. You didn't even realized that the vibrator on your dick has stopped until your brother decided to take it off. Is.. Is it over? Has your brother calmed down?

Your half-awake eyes watched him sat besides you. His face is still stoic as ever when he turns to looked at you.

"Sans,"

The stern tone made your eyes wide open.

"bend over my lap."

Oh god.  
You hesitantly does what he's told and you do not dare to look at him while in this embarrassing position. Your ass was up in the air and is very well-exposed.

"Now, count."

Hastily nodding, you shut your eyes tight.

"Hngh- Ah!"

Even though you knew it was coming, it still took you by surprise.

"I said. Count."

"Yes- ahg! O-one!"

The first.. Or is it the second blow?  
Well, it was surprising but not too painful.

"F-fuck! Two-"

"Thr-three!!"

Up until the fifth blow is when you noticed he is getting a little too harsh.

"Hmmngh-! Si-six!"

"Seve-seven--!!"

"Oh g-oh! Eight!"

You're screaming now. You think your ass is bruised by now.. Yeah probably.

"Pap- nI-NINE!!"

But he doesn't stop.

"Te-" You choked on your breath when you felt yourself coming at the tenth blow. Your soul stopped for awhile when you saw your cum coating Papyrus's pants.

His hand gripped tightly on your vertebrae and pulled your head upward, his intimidating expression made you shivered. Then, he shoved down your head on his pants to the spot where your cum-stains is. His glare indicates that you should probably clean up the mess you've done.

And you did it.

Your summoned-tongue licked the spot like a hungry cat finding its milk. The hold on your vertebrae was never leaving, trapping you in licking your brother's dirtied pants. Well.. It wasn't dirty until you came on it... Okay, it is your fault.

But that still doesn't hide the blazing shame that is burning in your soul. Fuck, you want your brother to spank you more, choke you with his dick more and make you drink all of his loads, oh shit, why is he so hot..?? Oh god, you're getting hard once again.

"That's it, Sans."

"Huh-?" He yanked your head from his thighs and threw you on the mattress. Your face then was met by the dirty sheets. When you felt the bed shifts, your brother probably stood up from the bed.. Is he gonna leave you like this..? You quickly rose up and looked at him, only to be met with the door closing on you.

Leaving you with an erection and a desperate need for satisfaction. Okay, now you fucking hate these chains around your ankles. Well, at least you can touch yourself... And not get fuck by your brother?

..

Your hands hold onto the chains like your life depends on it.


End file.
